Better Then Revenge
by BradleeScott
Summary: Se05 Idea. Blaine ends up going to Nyada and moving on. Kurt isn't too pleased with it so he ends up taking his feelings out on the two through song- and it backfires.


Sometimes (and by sometimes, I mean a lot) I think of what kind of character I would play were I on Glee. As a former actor I always like those meaty roles that really have a lot of depth and range. As a television watcher- I know that those roles go to the main stars of the series or people who play a good part for a few weeks and disappear. Since my fictional acting career is blooming with other offers- my stint on Glee would be short. And I would sing a few times ala Gwyneth Paltrow and be on my way to do the feature film reboot of Voltron. So there I am singing in the shower and a song comes on that strikes me. It's a song my fictional character would sing. And a scene emerged.

The Backstory: Kennedy, played my moi, is an NYU Junior and meets Blaine Anderson while working at a local coffee shop. The two start dating much to the chagrin of Kurt Hummel. Kurt, being single, expected Blaine to get into Nyada and suddenly the two would be living the New York romance they'd always dreamed of. Well... Blaine moved on. To Kennedy.

Blaine asks Kennedy out to Callbacks with the rest of the gang. All the usual suspects are there, plus a ton of Nyada students. Kurt, annoyed with Kennedy having tagged along, decides to assert his dominance over Blaine and show K who the boss is. It backfires.

...

The small cafe smelled of fresh coffee and even fresher talent as the roars of applause capped off the end of a girl's performance. Her red curls bounced under a knit cap as she curtseyed and left the small stage. Kennedy smile to himself then at the young man to his left. He was dressed sensibly in a white tee shirt with a navy sweater vest and a sensible pair of slim fit jeans and sneakers. He'd much prefer to be among the books studying than out with a bunch of theater students playing 'spotlight'. The male next to him catches his glance and smiles back.

His eyes were big and brown like those of a puppy and his smile even more loyal. "She's good," Blaine said, nodding to the stage. "She's in my dance class. I had no idea she had that kind of a voice."

"People can surprise you." Kennedy responds. "It's like wh-"

"My turn." A voice said from the behind the two, interrupting. With a flash of leather and waft of Chanel, Kurt Hummel pushed past the two and was on the stage. He was met with applause from the Nyada students populating the scene. "Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel. I wanted to welcome my old flame Blaine here tonight."

The crowd clapped and gawked at Blaine as Kurt singled him out with a waive of his well manicured hand. "It was close to year ago that he sang his very own version of Teenage Dream to me on this stage and I wanted to return the favor to him and his date tonight. Kennedy..." Kurt's eyes flashed with something fierce. "This is for you."

The music started up with a bang. It wasn't a show tune, which seemed to be the theme of the joint, but a pop number. One that was all too familiar. When Kurt started singing, the song became clear.

And it was meant just for Kennedy.

"The story starts and it was hot and it was summer  
I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster then you could say sabotage"

Eyes began to wander over to Blaine and Kennedy as Kurt sang. His sweet disposition was fading into a purposeful gaze.

"I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably and leaned over to say something. Kennedy had hoped it was something comforting, maybe even admonishing Kurt for his actions- but the young man didn't hear it over the roar of the people and the boom of the instruments as Kurt jumped into the chorus.

"She's not a saint, and she's not what you think, she's an actress.  
She's better known for the things that she does on the mattres"

Kurt winked at Blaine.

"Soon she's gonna find stealing other peoples toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends. She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind, there's nothing I do better then revenge."

The music carried away and Blaine stood up to leave. Kennedy stood with him, and for a second he thought that he could just get up and leave. But no. Kennedy had been sweet and classy and poised to all of Kurt's little comments and small jabs. This was too far. This was public humiliation.

Kennedy had been a good boy for far too long. He let go of his polite sweethearted nature and decided to play the game that Kurt started weeks ago. He left Blaine's side and marched up to the stage and grabbed the free microphone before the other male could start up with the second verse.

"She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things"

Kurt tried to cut in, but Kennedy was too quick. He was in on the joke but it wasn't going to be on him.

"But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know.  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
They didn't teach you that in Ohio so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage clothing gives you dignity"

They were clear knocks at Kurt. And Kennedy was okay with it- which wasn't all too insulting with Kurt. Kennedy didn't start the fight, so the other male should have expected Kennedy to retaliate .

He hadn't, however, expected the audience to be on Kennedy's side. When the chorus kicked in again, Kurt sang with Kennedy, bent on out performing him.

"She's not a saint, and she's not what you think, she's an actress.  
She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress  
Soon she's gonna find stealing other peoples toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends. She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind, there's nothing I do better then revenge."

Kurt took the chance and started in on the bridge. He could tell Kennedy was getting bored with him. He wouldn't tolerate that.

"I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard?"

He advanced on Kennedy, taking control of the stage.

"I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word."

Kennedy wouldn't take that from someone like Kurt. Someone posessive and from everything he'd heard from Blaine- selfish. As the two rounded through the last chorus, Kennedy whaled out a rift and finished the set strong. He was going to have the last word whether Kurt liked it or not. Kurt Hummel started it, Kennedy Casablanca would finish it.

"Do you still feel like you know what you're doing cus' I don't think you do. Oh, do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

Because I don't think you do, don't think you do- let's hear the applause?

Show me how much better you are.

So you see all my flaws? Cause you're so much better."

Kennedy looked Kurt in the eyes, listening to the roar of everyone around them. They were on his side and Kurt knew it. "She took him faster than you could say sabotage."

With his final words, Kennedy dropped the microphone and marched off the stage- and right out the door.

The chill in the night air took him by surprise as the young man stepped out onto the street. He could hear the bustle of the city in a dull roar in the back of his mind but it was drowned out by the sound of kurt's song.

"What was that?" Blaine's words cut through the thoughts rampant in his mind.

"Huh?" Kennedy answered, turning to see his boyfriend emerging from the cafe with their jackets in his hands. "What?"

"Did you really have to do that? You embarrassed him in front of the entire school." Blaine was clearly upset at the display. He had every right to be. However he was aiming his upset at the wrong person.

"Are you seriously pointing the finger of blame at me? He started it." Kennedy took his jacket from Blaine and slid it over his shoulders. "Or were you not there for my super sweet dedication."

"I was. But you should have walked away."

"Why, Blaine? So I could just hear about it later on? You know I would have thought you'd be giving him an earful after that. He was knocking on you, too." Kenned crossed his arms over his chest, mood having gone from pained to just plain betrayed.

"No, so you could take the high ground, Kennedy. What Kurt did was stupid and childish but he's hurt."

"You're defending him?"

"No, I'm just saying that may-"

"You're saying that I should be understanding that your ex-boyfriend- who treats me like the plague and regularly finds ways to insult my state of dress- basically sing-sulted me in front of an entire bar while calling me a slut through a Taylor Swift pop hit." Kennedy rolled his eyes and started to make his way back to the main street to get a cab.

"Kennedy, please..." Blaine said, trying to follow him.

"You know what?" Kennedy turned back to Blaine. "I can handle that he still thinks that you two are a thing. What I can't handle is how you still act like it too. You need to decide what relationship you're in, here."


End file.
